


Impatient

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack won't wait forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Jack writhes against the rope as Daniel's mouth detours up towards his ribcage again. He pleads again, but Daniel just hums into his clavicle and locks thumbs over hipbones. It's been _days_ of separation, and now all Danny wants to do is tease him, _hours_ of teasing, and he really can't take much more of this. He arches against the hands, twists in an attempt to get _any_ sort of friction where he needs it, but he's held firm. A whine starts in the back of his throat as the mouth latches onto a nipple, and it pulls back to shush him before licking down to his belly button. As it dips in, Jack finally breaks.

His fingers make quick work of the knots - they won't be at his wrists anymore, he thinks later, when he can again - and shove their way down between the bodies to wrap tight around his erection. His head slams back as he finally _finally_ starts to come, and Daniel _finally_ gets that waiting forever is _never an option_ and fastens his lips around the head.


End file.
